1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connection structures and more particularly to an arrangement for mechanically and electrically connecting a supplementary printed circuit board to a base printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art for mechanically and electrically connecting a supplementary printed circuit board also required for retrofitting and referred to as a daughter board to a base printed circuit board, also referred to as a mother board to attach plug-type connectors thereto that, for example, comprise parts of legs of contact spring pairs that are resilient relative to one another as contact locations. The cooperating contact locations situated in an edge of the supplementary printed circuit board are plugged between these legs. It is thereby to assured on the basis of the structural execution that an sufficiently-great retaining force is established.
For those applications wherein it is difficult to let a set of interconnects end directly along a board edge, it is also known to attach correspondingly-adapted plug and receptacle elements to the printed circuit boards to be connected to on another. For the voltaic connection of a plurality of interconnects of the supplementary printed circuit board to a plurality interconnects of the base printed circuit board, these two elements are brought into engagement with one another.
With, for example, the plug-type connector of the German published application 24 40 648, this occurs with resilient parts that are respectively attached in pairs in each plug and receptacle element and that then have their ends pressed solidly into respective, plated holes of the appertaining printed circuit board, whereby a solder connection must then be additionally provided. A majority of the resilient parts utilized in each circuit board are respectively surrounded by a housing, whereby the housings are executed such that they engage into one another and the plug-in connection is produced.
The German published application 19 14 489 discloses that a plurality of specifically-designed contact pieces be introduced in pairs in an insulating housing, their lower parts projecting out of the housing. The part is pressed into the plated-through holes present in the base printed circuit board, being pressed thereinto with an appropriate tool until the housing has its lower wall seated on the printed circuit board. The contact piece is thereby aligned such that the press-in pressure is absorbed by a correspondingly-constructed pressure shoulder. The cooperating contact locations of the supplementary printed circuit board are then plugged into this pre-assembled plug device with the resilient contact locations. Two contact elements separately attached to the two printed circuit boards are thus brought into engagement with this structure.